


But We're So Cold

by RegalMatriarch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, F/M, I actually hate tags, I like to pretend im good at writing, M/M, Other, josh dun - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMatriarch/pseuds/RegalMatriarch
Summary: Chapters will be longer乁( ⁰͡  Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be longer 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ

"Pictures disappear  
And every memory will fade  
So cut me, baby, deep enough  
So that the scar will stay"  
  
"It's like a drug, I can't say no  
On paradise I overdose  
I'm curious to live and learn  
So light me up and let me burn"

The words were being sung at the top of the blue-haired mans lungs. Well-not really. Josh was sitting in his car with the windows rolled down. In his hand he had a vanilla-swirled ice cream cone. He was definitely enjoying it, as he had it on his chin and around his lips. The sun was shining, and everything seemed so nice. Josh was waiting to turn out of the parking lot area for the Dairy Queen he had just left.

Using his ice cream as a temporary microphone, he held it to just before his lips and starting singing the lyrics of a new-found song playing from his iPhone. _This song is totally my jam_ he thought as his hands were sitting on the steering wheel. He saw that a lot of people in their own cars were staring at him. Josh didn't care. He just wanted to have fun, and he was actually having it for once. Josh was _enjoying_ himself. He smiled, and pressed his foot to the gas pedal a little as it was his turn to move up. Turning his head while continuing to sing, the ice cream almost fell out of Josh's hand.

There, almost diagonal to his own car, was a sleek black car. That isn't what had startled him, no, it was the person staring at him. There was a man staring at him, with his elbow resting on the edge of his opened window and his fingers pressed to his temple. His eyes were locked directly on Josh's. Josh hurriedly wiped the ice cream off of his chin, looking in his mirror to see if it was gone. Looking back from his car at to the other person, he saw that the brown-haired man now had his arm in a more relaxed position with his hand resting to just outside of the car. He was tapping his fingers slowly against the car door. 

He had on a dark button up short-sleeved shirt. It made his arms look really slender and pale. Somehow, to Josh, that seemed really attractive. What Josh noticed as well was the fact that the man had on a red ring on his left pointer finger. Just a plain red band.

 _He has tattoos_ , Josh noted.  _Why won't he stop staring at me?_

Fidgeting in his seat, blue-haired guy scrubbed his eyes with his hands quickly, a habit he did when he was nervous. Finally, it was his turn to go as the stop light had changed to green. He left the Dairy Queen exit quite quickly but made sure to look in his rearview mirror to see that the man was behind him. Josh shook his head. He finished eating his ice cream before it melted and turned the music up on his phone.

He sang along and drove away, seeing the black car leave from behind him. 

"Tell me you've never loved me  
Tell me that it wasn't real  
Just say you've found somebody else  
I wanna know the way it feels" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Josh woke up with a start, gasping for air. _What even?_ He thought. _What did I even dream about?_ Deciding he wouldn't spend too much time trying to remember what the dream was about, Josh made his way out of bed. After a nice long stretch, he got out from under his blankets and padded down the hallway to make his way to the kitchen. Tilting his head from side to side in contemplation, Josh decided he'd wait until after his shower to get a drink (specifically hot tea, thank you; no coffee for him. Walking to his (small, but comfortable) bathroom, Josh took his shirt off along the way. He reached the linen closet, snatched a fluffy, deep purple towel, and proceeded to take a shower. 

 

* * *

 

 _Shit shoot damn what even how fuck_ is what went through Josh's mind when he stepped into his room with the towel wrapped around his waist as he glanced at the clock. He had to go to work! He was late! By thirteen minutes, approximately-but still! Josh's manager would never thank him for this, especially since it was the second time in a week. Growling, he shoved his clothes on without even bothering to dry off, instead leaving the wet towel on the floor. "Whatever," he huffed as he ran out of his room and grabbed his keys. Josh left and locked the door before getting into his car. 

As he was stopped at a red light, Josh checked his phone. 

 

_(251) 546-9442:_

_New Message_

 

 _What the hell?_ Josh thought. He was about to unlock his phone and check what this random number said but somebody honked their horn at him, so he threw his phone into the passenger seat. He'll check it later, he decides, driving forward. He ended up pulling into his workplace only 26 minutes late, total. That wasn't terrible, right? Josh was trying to convince himself, but after seeing the manager peeking out of the door, Josh sighed sadly. 

"Mister Joshua Dun!" Stephen Rose yelled at the glass door. Josh personally found his manager's name to be quite odd, but it wasn't like it could be helped. It was a weird name! Pushing past his boss, Josh went to his little cubby in the back and snatched his apron off the hook.  _Stupid stupid Rose and tea and stupid Josh for being late and stupid freaking everything._ Bumping into somebody, Josh looked up from his angry mumblings. 

"Sorry Deb!" He said, trying to sound sincere. One of his co-worker's, Debby, growled at him as she held onto a stack of disposable Styrofoam cups. 

"Watch it!" The red-haired woman said, walking away while swishing her hips angrily. Josh sighed. Working at Teavana meant that people carried a lot of attitude. _Stupid 'hipsters.'_ Josh thought. However, if he had to admit it, Debby was quite cute and attractive. Josh intended to ask her on a date some time in the future, but he was unsure if it would be weird if he asked a co-worker. Josh's love life was not that of what somebody would say was, 'good.'

Turning back around to go to the counter with his apron tied, Josh ran again into yet another person. Stephen. Ugh. Josh was about to give his many, many apologies with the "I'll never be late again" kind of crap. However, Stephen shut him up instantly. 

"You will not be late again, or what consequences you find will not be those of liking." Stephen said with a sneer. 

"Um, what?" 

"You hear me, Dun? Watch yourself, because if not-" Stephen said, cutting off to give the emphasis of being intimidating. Stephen  _tsk-tsk'_ ed.

 _He sure isn't intimidating,_ Josh laughed under his breath with this thought. Stephen brushed past Josh, knocking his shoulder so that he hit the wall. Rolling his eyes, Josh walked to the counter, finishing tying his apron, and waited for the next customer. The door rang when somebody walked in, and Josh plastered a smile on his face. A woman with bright,  _bright_ blue hair walked in, straddling a filled-to-the-brim tote in one arm, and in the other, a MacBook. She had on two tattoo chokers, and a dull red flannel over olive leggings. Noticing lastly her cream scarf, Josh decided she was a 'wannabe hipster.' Or maybe a hipster in general, Josh could never be sure about the people that walked in to this place to buy overpriced tea. 

"Hi," he began with a sweet voice, "welcome to Teavana. What would you like?" 

Blue-hair sighed, as if she was either unamused or just bored. "Just give me whatever you would get." 

Nodding, Josh grabbed his marker and a cup. "Can I have your name please?"

"Yeah, I'm Hannah. And hey-make it quick buddy, I have to meet somebody." 

Wow, so this girl's attitude didn't make Josh feel so hot. He tried to be as nice as he could to everybody, but apparently people didn't quite care. 

After a few minutes, a raspberry limeade hot tea appeared for the girl, and she left...without tipping, of course. 

This went on for Josh's work shift, with girl's and guy's walking in and out, buying tea and maybe mugs, or personal packets of tea to take home. Seven minutes before Josh's shift was over, all was quiet. Josh snuck a look at his phone under the counter. He looked at the message, and all it said was:

_**I like your hair** _

Josh felt his face heat up quickly. 

Very few people were coming in to the store, so Josh sat on a stool on the other side of the counter, tapping his foot with his head in his hands while leaning his elbow on the counter. He was trying to figure out who would have texted him such a random message. Sure, it may have been a compliment, but it also could be sarcastic or somebody messing with him. When he heard the door make the *dinging* sound, he jumped up, shoving his phone into his apron pocket.

"Hi, welcome to Teavana, what can I get you to-" Josh stopped talking. 

This couldn't be happening?

This could not be happening?

There, with a slim blonde girl wrapped around his arm, was the person Josh had seen while eating his ice cream. Brown hair, dark attire. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have 6 full tins of Teavana tea leaves and herbal infusions along with a special stainless-steel scoop as well as three Teavana specialized cups............nonotme at.all.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, yes of course that number is fake.
> 
> Also (pt. 2) sorry for any long sentences or phrases that do not make sense or whatnot

**Author's Note:**

> Song mentioned-Break My Heart by Hey Violet 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ  
> 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ  
> 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ  
> 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ  
> 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ  
> 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ  
> 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ


End file.
